Fun Times and Tough Decisions
by Ri Potter
Summary: Earlier known as "What Love does". Journey throughout the lives of the marauders, along with Lily and her friends during Hogwarts. My first fanfiction. Rating will change later in the story for kissing,swearing, and whatever it is that Sirius may do.
1. Chapter 1 The start of a new life

**Hey Everyone! Ri Potter here! Here is my first fanfic! Sorry the first chapter is a little bland, but I needed to set up for what is going to happen in the next chapter(more first year) Please rate and review, the new chapter will be up real soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Except for Rani Zabini and George Bell (I don't own the last names!) and I own the plot. I'm not going to try and take anything from the WONDERFUL Jo Rowling! Though I'd love to own this, I just don't.**

This Chapter is in LILYPOV.

~Lily Evans flipped her long, dark red hair over her shoulder and she ran down the train looking for an open compartment on the way to Hogwarts. She had emerald eyes, a lightly freckled face, and pale skin. Lily was a muggle-born, the first wizard of her family. She had been able to do peculiar things when she was angry, or upset. Things she couldn't explain. Her neighbor and best friend Severus Snape was clutching her hand tightly as she yanked him down the train. Severus had greasy, black hair, dark eyes, and a pale complexion. He had been there for Lily when her sister, Petunia, was not. Petunia had called Lily a freak when she found out about her wizard powers, out of jealousy and anger.

Lily stopped and ran her fingers through her hair as she realized that there were not open compartments in sight. Severus had been admiring her hair, and her dainty hand in his, and had crashed into her, not expecting her to stop. They had both laughed, and Lily had released his hand and told him to split up and look for an open compartment.

After parting with Severus, Lily had been taking in the whole experience of it all, and had tripped on her own shoes and had fallen forward. Her red hair had fallen over her face like a curtain, and just as she was expecting to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms had caught hers, and held her for a moment. As she stood up and tied her hair up she looked up into honey eyes. She further examined his face and noticed he had sandy colored hair, and a deep scratch on the side of his face.

"Are you alright?" the boy spoke, his voice was kind and soft, but there was more to him that he was letting on.

She smiled at his kindness.

"Yeah, I'm great, thank you for helping me. Lily Evans." She said, holding out her hand.

"Remus Lupin". The boy shook her hand and smiled at her.

"If it's alright to ask, but is there any more room in your compartment for a friend and myself?" she asked, hoping there would be.

"Oh yeah, of course" he led her towards a closed compartment.

"SEV!" she shouted, at first frightening Remus, "I FOUND ONE!" Remus smiled at her outburst and the boy who he assumed to be Sev headed towards them.

Remus held out his hand to the boy, but the boy just looked at him. Lily elbowed him in the ribs and muttered something in his ear. The boy frowned and held out a large pale hand, with long fingers. Remus shook it, and tried to hide his confusion. "A-anyways, it's right here" Remus muttered. The redhead looked thankful, but the pale boy just stared at him.

When the door opened a slightly round, blonde boy stood up.

"Peter Pettigrew" the boy squeaked, and held out his hand. Lily introduced herself and shook his hand. Peter did not bother with the dark haired boy. The four sat and talked about what they hoped for at Hogwarts, the black haired boy adding in his opinion every once in a while.

Their compartment doors opened and a small girl with black hair stood in the door. "Hello" she said, smiling "I'm Alice. Alice Prewett" she spoke softly, but firmly. "Do you mind if I join you? I can't seem to find an open compartment" she said. "Of course you can join us!" Lily said, happy to meet another student. The others nodded.

They continued their conversation about how they discovered they were wizards, what classes they hoped to take, and what they had heard about the new school.

"STUPIFY!" a voice shouted. The five witnessed a small boy being thrown across the hall by magic.

The group froze and Lily held out her wand, though she didn't know how to use it. Remus and Alice noticed too, and held out their wands. Peter was shaking and hoping he wasn't next, while Severus was contemplating pulling out his own.

Laughter erupted through the halls and their compartment doors flew open.

A frazzled girl with curly, dark brown hair and eyes to match stood in the doorway. She smoothed her hair and forced a smile. She was very pretty, though she looked exasperated.

"Marlene McKinnon" the girl spoke loudly "May I sit? The boys in my other compartment are driving me crazy. Hexing people and mocking others."

The five knowingly looked at the girl and nodded to her, the boy flying across the train must have been in her old compartment.

The girl said in the last seat, and smiled at them. "So, what house do you hope to be in?"

"Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw." Remus said, smiling at the girl.

Marlene nodded. "I'd hope to be in Gryffindor."

"Me too!" Peter spoke, loudly. "But I doubt that'll happen." He squeaked, his voice getting quieter.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor Pete. Do you mind if I call you that?" Lily asked

The boy shook his head.

"Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff" Alice noted, weighing out the highs and lows of each house in her head.

"Slytherin."

They all jumped and glanced at the boy.

"Oi! Black! Look who wants to be in Slytherin?"

Lily grimaced at the figure now standing in the doorway.

A tall boy with black hair and hazel eyes, with crooked glasses and a horrible smirk stood, laughing.

Severus recognized the boy and frowned at him.

"And, you are? Sorry. We are out of room. But I think you should leave my friend here alone." Lily spoke firmly and boldly, though her voice shook in the end.

"Potter. James Potter." The boy smirked, running his hand through his already messy hair.

Peter sunk into his seat, Alice glared at the boy, and Marlene shouted suddenly.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE US ALL ONE FOR ONCE, POTTER? NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK. I FINALLY GOT AWAY FROM YOU-YOU NO GOOD, ARROGANT, TOERAG!"

They all jumped and so did James, though he regained his smirk quickly.

"Well alright Marlene, I was just looking around for an open compartment."

Lily's face softened as she remembered what it was like not having a place to sit, but hardened again when she remembered what James had said to Severus.

"Why, because you got yourself kicked out of the others?" Lily questioned the boy.

Man, she was attractive. James thought to himself. Her radiant smile, though she was frowning at him. Her dark red hair could be seen from across the train. Her eyes mimicked emeralds, and sparkled bright green. He shook himself out of it and winked at her.

She blushed furiously, though continued to glare at him.

Remus finally broke the silence, stifling a laugh.

"Sorry we're out of room, mate."

Another boy came up behind them with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was equal in attractiveness and height.

"C'mon, James. Let's go." He laughed. Noticing the blush on the redheads face, and the smirk on James's.

"Hang on, Black. I was just about to teach Snivellus a lesson."

Severus winced at the name he had just been called.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Lily shouted, standing.

The boys laughed, making Lily angrier.

"C'mon Lily, Marlene." Alice spoke up.

The three left the compartment, followed closely by Severus, making sure to give a frightening glare to the two boys in the doorway.

By then, the train had arrived at Hogwarts.

The first years exited the train, meeting up with a large hairy man with a frightening appearance, but smile lines, and a kind face.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds and Hogwarts"

"Hello"s rang from the group of first years, though some, like Peter, still too frightened by the man to speak.

After a boat ride to the school, the students Ooh'd and Aah'd at the large room that looked like the night sky.

They were introduced to Minerva McGonagall, a grey haired women with a stern face.

Lily suddenly became nervous when sorting began.

"What if she wasn't with Sev?" She glanced over at Severus and he looked back and gave her a small smile.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"What if I don't find any friends?"

All these questions filled her brain and she rocked on her feet, awaiting the sorting.

"Evans, Lily"

She gasped. Severus gave her hand a squeeze as she approached the hat.

It was large, and covered a large amount of her head.

"A smart mind, suited for Ravenclaw" The hat spoke in her ear, at first shocking her.

"But brave at heart, and willing to make a sacrifice for those she loves. Hmm, what shall it be? … better be… GRYFFINDOR!" Lily was overwhelmed with happiness and she strode down to the cheering table she assumed to be Gryffindor and sat in an empty seat, greeted with a nice warm welcome by the other students.

"Lupin, Remus"

The boy she had met earlier sat into the seat, as the sorting hat was placed onto his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily smiled and cheered as Remus took a seat next to her. They were both very happy to be in the same house and Remus got many handshakes and cheers from the Gryffindor students.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

The blonde boy from the train had nervously walked up to the hat. Lily hoped that he would be in the house he wanted to be in.

Peter was making faces and Lily assumed the hat was speaking in his ear.

"Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy's face immediately lit up in joy and surprise and he ran and joined Lily and Remus at the cheering Gryffindor table. The headmaster let out a short laugh when he saw how happy the boy was.

"Snape, Severus"

Lily froze. She wanted to be in the same house as Sev. She really did.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, just barely touching his head.

Lily frowned and Severus looked at her heartbroken. But she knew he wanted to be in Slytherin.

More students were called to the hat ("Longbottom,Frank" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Malfoy, Lucius" "SLYTHERIN!" "Weasley, Arthur" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Bell, George" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Black, Narcissa" "SLYTHERIN!" "Lovegood, Xenophilius" "RAVENCLAW!") Each table took turns cheering for the new student joining their house.

"Potter, James"

The boy with the messy hair and glasses walked up to the hat. Lily scowled when she heard his name.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat had barely touched his head! Though Lily disliked the boy, it seemed as if he was in the house he wanted to be in, so she clapped and gave him a smile anyways.

"Prewett, Alice" Lily looked up. She crossed her fingers that Alice would be with her. She was a nice girl.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice smiled and took a seat on the other side of Remus, who gave her a hi-five. The Gryffindor table cheered for Alice.

"McKinnon, Marlene". The girl Lily had sat next to on the train danced up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lilly smiled and the table cheered for Marlene who took a seat next to Alice, beaming.

"Black, Sirius"

The room fell quiet. The Slytherin table rose and got ready to clap. Lily was confused and looked over at James, the friend of Black. He put a finger to his lips and she knew she would find out soon enough.

Black was whispering. Obviously speaking to the hat.

"Better be…"

Everyone was looking at him now.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was an immediate moment of silence. Sirius's face lit up and he had the biggest smile Lily had ever seen! The Slytherin table was silent, and the students quietly sat down into their seats, but not without shooting Sirius glares that would scare a dementor out of his wits.

The Gryffindor table roared with cheers and welcomes to Sirius Black. Lily was still confused, but happy nonetheless. She was just about to ask Remus something when everyn sound drained away except for a soft whisper in her ear. "He just broke family tradition. Everyone else has been in Slytherin. It's what he wanted." James's whisper in Lily's ear gave her chills.

How did he know this? She thought.

She looked over at Sirius and gave him a smile. He was cheering and stuffing his mouth with the feast that magically appeared in front of them.

After the sorting, Alice, Marlene, Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and the other Gryffindor students were welcomed into their dormitory. When the students went up to their room they found their luggage already in their room, much to their surprise.

Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James had all been in a room. While Lily was in a room with Alice, Marlene, and a girl named Rani Zabini, who had an older brother.

The girls had practically shoved each other over while running up the steps. They all sported huge grins on their faces as they climbed into bed, ready for whatever awaits them in the years to come.


	2. Chapter 2 What came over me?

**Alrighty everyone:) no reviews on my last chapter..boo:(. Better luck with this one! This also takes place a bit later in their first year. R&R !**

**~Ri Potter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot and Rani and yeah. **

**Chapter 2-**

**Lily POV**

"Lily, what are you trying to do? Starve yourself? Eat! You're making me feel like a pig!" Marlene laughed at her own joke and threw a muffin that hit Lily square in the face.

Alice choked on her pumpkin juice and Rani fell out of her chair.

"whaaa? Oh. Thanks Marlene." Lily said laughing.

She picked up a piece of toast and took a bit out of it. When the others looked away she buttered it and threw it back at Marlene. It slid down her face leaving a long smear of butter down her cheek.

Alice couldn't take it. She spit her juice all over Rani's robes.

Rani pretended to look disgusted and bumped Alice's pumpkin juice, spilling it all over her lap. The girls doubled over in laughter as they were all covered in breakfast.

"Evans. Prewett. Zabini. McKinnon. Detention. This Friday." McGonagall addressed the girls directly.

Lily's face went bright red, Alice tried not to make eye contact, Rani attempted to cover her face with a piece of toast, and Marlene threw her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

Lily scowled. "My first year. And I already have a detention?" She threw her head onto the table.

"It won't happen again, Lils. It's just one detention." Alice spoke softly, though she looked like she was trying to convince herself this was true.

"oh come ON guys! It's not big deal. Just a detention!" Marlene hissed, but laughed.

"Marlene. You are acting as if it is no big deal because Sirius has detention Friday. We all know you fancy him." Rani smiled, shocking everyone.

"I-I do not fancy Sirius!" Marlene's face felt hot as she tried to hide her blush.

Alice laughed and had to put an end to this.

"OK Marlene, we better go get cleaned up. I smell like a walking breakfast buffet." Alice said, earning laughter from the other girls as they walked to their dormitory.

"Felix Felicis" Rani said, in a dreamy-like voice

The portal opened and the girls climbed through.

Marlene froze. She did NOT want Sirius to see her covered in pumpkin juice and butter. She hurried up the stairs to her room, before he could see her.

The other three girls were not as lucky.

James and Sirius were playing wizards chess when they heard the portal open and glanced over. A blur of robes had rushed past them and before either of them had time to look back they saw the three girls covered with food standing in the doorway. Sirius fell out of his chair, and James was clutching his side. Remus was nowhere to be found, and they assumed Peter was getting food.

Lily strongly disliked James and Sirius. Not hate. She didn't hate anyone. Not even her sister, who seemed to hate her. They always made fun of Severus and angered her, though many girls seemed to adore them and flock to them.

"Why was this so funny?" Lily asked herself.

Rani was already halfway up the stairs with Alice close behind.

Lily felt someone grasp her arm and pull her backwards.

She rubbed the spot on her arm and looked up.

It was James.

Lily frowned and turned to walk away.

"Hey, Evans, wait. Will you go out with me?" James asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. Yes. YES." Lily thought to herself.

"No! ..Potter. I do NOT like Potter. In fact, I dislike Potter!" she argued back to herself.

She heard Sirius laughing and looked into James's eyes.

"This is a joke. He's trying to humiliate me!" She convinced herself.

She glared at him and stomped up the stairs.

"Was I too harsh?" she asked herself

"No." She argued back in her head.

". ONE OF THE CUTEST GUYS IN OUR YEAR JUST ASKED YOU OUT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YES?" Marlene practically screamed at her once she was in her room.

"He was joking. He could not have been serious." Lily hissed back. Looking through her drawers for something decent to wear.

"Wear this Lil!" Alice said, tossing a blue shirt to Lily, "it looks good with your hair."

"Thanks!" Lily replied to Alice, smiling.

~James POV~

Sirius laughed and pointed at James.

"What was THAT?" He asked, laughing and holding himself up with a nearby chair, which was only wooden and not strong enough to support his weight, slipping out from under him and causing Sirius to fall flat on his face. His laughter was muffled by the carpet. **(Author's Note: I don't know why, but I really just wanted Sirius to fall. And this seemed like a pretty good time. Again, I don't know why. Heh.) **

Remus had come down the steps just in time to see Sirius fall. He laughed to himself and climbed out of the portal and to the library.

James pretended to laugh but thought to him self "What came over me?"

**AND SCENE. Bit of a cliffhanger, no? No. it's not one. Change of plans- the next chapter, which I will post REALSOON, is also going to be first year. Now that I think about it, is It weird that Marlene likes Sirius possible, and James might have feelings for Lily, in first year? Hmm. Anyways, Rate and Review, please! I'd love to hear your opinions, and what you would like to see in the future chapters! (Romance, Humor, more of a character…etc) Sorry I didn't include SnapeD: and that this chapter is a bit short!**

**~Ri Potter**


	3. Chapter 3 Not bad after all?

**Third Chapter! This one is year one, too. And the next one might be, also. We'll see how this one goes : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own harry potter. I just own the plot and Rani yadayadayada**

**OKAY. R&R Por Favor! **

**~Ri Potter **

**LILYPOV**

"Ooof!" Lily fell to the floor, scattering books all over the hall. She had, indeed, been carrying way too many for her small frame.

She reached for the closest book, rather embarrassed, and looked up at the reason she had fallen.

"Potter." She hissed. A piercing glare from her eyes to his.

He turned around and saw whom he had knocked over while running through the hall.

His smirk faded and he almost looked..sorry?

"Sorry Evans. Here, let me help."

"I can do it perfectly fine on my own. I don't _need _you, Potter. You're the reason I fell in the first place!" She spat.

He looked wounded but regained his signature smirk that she hated.

"Suit yourself." And he walked away. Leaving her, Lily Evans, to pick up her books and rush to class.

"Here, Lil."

She was caught off guard and looked up to see Severus's extended hand.

He helped her off the ground and began to collect her books.

"Thanks Sev" she said. Thankfully. "I am really lucky to have you around."

And with that, he carried her books all the way to Transfiguration, not minding that he would be late to Defence against the Dark Arts. Because that is what friends do.

"Miss Evans. I assume you have a perfectly good reason why you are not here on time? I do not need to give you another detention?"

"No, no, I'm sorry Professor. I uh-" she made eye contact with James- "slipped..yeah, slipped in the hallway. And it made me late." Lily said. Trying to avoid James's eye. She had never lied to a teacher before.

McGonagall did not believe it one bit, but knew not to ask.

"Very well, Miss Evans, take your seat. And take out a piece of parchment, we are taking notes today."

Lily nodded and sheepishly walked over to her seat, next to Remus.

"Do you need to borrow a piece of parchment?" He asked, kindly.

"Oh- well, yes. Can I? I'm sorry."

"It's really no problem. Just a bit of parchment"

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_How could he be friends with James? He's perfectly normal. Unlike that no good, arrogant- Lily. Lily. Calm down and start taking your notes. Don't let him bother you. _

She told herself.

She began furiously taking notes with her quill when, all of sudden, someone else's writing began, in a blank space just below her notes.

"What the-"

"Evans. I'm sorry I knocked you over in the hall. I didn't mean to. And i'm sorry I made you late."

"Potter? Stop I'm trying to take notes! Unlike-" She scribbled onto the paper but was cut off by more of his writing.

"Oh. Right. Sorry.. One more thing."

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

This was becoming a daily thing!

"You ask me that one more time Potter, and I'll take that broom of yours and shove it right up your-"

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Merlin."

Lily continued taking notes and wasted no time getting to the Great Hall to eat once the bell rang.

"H-Hey Evans wait!" She heard a voice call.

It was not difficult for him to catch up to her and as she whirled around her covered her eyes with his hands.

Looking back on it, Lily realized that what she did next, was not a very good idea.

"Stupify!" She shouted, still blinded by his hands. She missed, and hit an unsuspecting Sirius Black who was looking forward to lunch.

Sirius flew down the hallway.

Lily heard someone hit the wall, but her eyes were still covered.

"Oh no." She whispered

_What if I hit a Professor? I could be expelled! What if I hurt someone? Why did I do that? _

James fell over laughing and Lily frowned at him.

Sirius ran to catch up to them.

"What was THAT for? Now I'm going to be late and all the good food will be gone!"

"I'm so sorry! That was meant for James. And wait- Sirius? You know the food replenishes itself, right?" She asked, laughing a little.

"Yes! But the first turkey leg is always the BEST turkey leg!" Sirius replied back, not missing a beat.

James was still laughing.

Lily couldn't help but laugh a little, too. But she still didn't like them. She had to admit, she was a bit stubborn.

"I better go catch up with Alice, Marlene, and Rani"

Sirius's face lit up a bit when she mentioned Marlene.

James didn't notice, but Lily did.

She smiled. "Bye!"

She ran ahead of them, only to see them run ahead of her. She sprinted faster, so did Sirius and James. Finally, they all reached the great hall, panting and laughing. They had beaten her, but none of them cared.

If Lily had thought to look over at the Slytherin table, she would have seen Severus frowning, jealousy boiling up inside of him.

"Alice, you don't think Lily likes Sirius, do you?" Marlene asked, slightly worried.

"No of course not, Mar. " Alice replied back, confident in her answer.

Rani watched Lily, James, and Sirius head back to the table and didn't bother to ask. Anything she said could anger Marlene, Lily, or possibly both.

Lily sat down with them, still breathing heavily.

The trio smiled at her and they ate, mostly in silence, their mouths too stuffed with food.

Maybe James and Sirius aren't too bad after all.

**And that's it! Chapter 3! Hmm, what did you think? Remember how they got a detention? Yeah that'll be in this next chapter, which I'll post later today. **

**Tell me what you thought, what you want to see in the future, etc. R&R! **

**~Ri Potter**


	4. Chapter 4 Detention

**Hey Everyone! I'm really sorry that the last two chapters have been so short! **

**And I'm SOSORRY I didn't upload sooner! Hope this chapter makes up for it? No? oh.. **

**DO I EVEN HAVE ANY READERS? HELLO? ANYBODY? If you're out there, please review : ). I'd love to hear what you have to say, and what you want to see in the future!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Rani and the plot. Bummmerrr:(**

Lily was walking down the hallway on her way to Potions, her favorite class, when she heard familiar voices coming from around the corner.

She turned the corner and witnessed James laughing and holding his wand at Severus. Severus's wand was resting on the other side of the hall, out of reach.

_He couldn't defend himself! How could James do this?_

Neither James nor Severus noticed Lily coming.

"ANTEOCOLATIA!" a stream of color flew out of James's wand

Without thinking Lily cast herself between the two.

The hex hit her instead.

She lay on the floor, not moving.

Severus's face drained of color, with a look of pure fear on his face, and James looked mortified.

Lily rose slowly, and noticed she had antlers growing out of her head.

She shrieked and shot a piercing glare at James that made his stomach squirm, and Severus helped her to the Hospital Wing.

James stood there alone, and slowly made his way to Potions.

"Where's Lily? She's never late for Potions." Remus questioned James.

"Um.. Uh.. She uh went.. No I uh.."

"She, uh, I, uh, what happened?" Remus mocked James's stuttering.

"I meant to hit Snivellus with a hex, and she cast herself between my wand and Sniv- I mean S-Snape."

"What was the hex?"

"She grew antlers."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think so. She's in the hospital wing. Maybe I should go check on her."

"I think you should let her cool down a bit. I'll check on her and tell you how she is, okay?"

After what seemed to be the longest Potion class ever, James made his way to his dormitory.

When he walked in, Sirius had used Wingardium Leviosa on Peter or something because he was upside down in the air, almost touching the ceiling, while Sirius repeatedly hit him with a loaf of bread.

James didn't even notice, and Peter's screams were quite loud.

So began a sleepless night for James Potter.

Lily sat up in the hospital wing and immediately felt her head.

"Good no antlers." She mumbled

She looked to her right and saw Severus watching her.

She would never say it aloud, but his black eyes staring into her soul was more than slightly frightening.

Though she was happy he helped her, and gave him a small smile.

They were interrupted by Remus opening the big doors and walking in.

"Good, you're up. Here, I brought you some homework you missed. I can help you if you are having trouble with it, but it's just review, so I think you'll be fine." Remus said, smiling at her, while Snape glared at him.

_Thank god for Remus. He's the only one that understands that I want the homework. _

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Remus." She said, rising and hugging him as he walked away.

Lily had a lasting smile on her face and Severus looked at the exchange with a pang of jealousy.

"Oh, Sev" Lily said, noticing the expression on his face when she hugged Remus, "I forgot to thank you for bringing me here."

He had a slightly amused expression on his face.

"And I forgot to thank you. For taking the hex, when I should have been the one to be hit with it.." He paused to look at her.

"Why..why did you.. do that.. for me?" He chose his words carefully.

"I am always willing to put others before myself, and shield those that I love and care about, even if it means getting hit by whatever was fired at them." She spoke softly, looking in the distance. These words rolled off of her tongue with such honestly and bravery.

Severus wished he could be a bit more like Lily. He took these words in, thinking them through, and would never forget them.

She hugged him, and together they walked down the hallway, and he dropped her off at her common room.

**Later that week. Friday- Detention Day. **

Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Rani walked up to the door to the Potions room. Lily huffed and pulled open the door, peeking in.

Professor Slughorn was seated at his desk, looking through some old Potions books.

"Oh, my. Hello girls, you're slightly early!" Slughorn announced, smiling at them.

_Detention with Slughorn! Yes! _

"One..two..three.. That's only four. These is supposed to be a detention with eight…" Slughorn spoke, raising his eyebrows slightly.

As if on cue, the door flew back open and Sirius Black shot a winning smile to the group standing inside the Potions classroom.

"Hullo, Sluggy! Ladies." He added, with a wink.

"Oh, Hello, Mr. Black. When will we be having the honor of having the rest of your 'quartet'?"

"Oh! They are- yes, they- you're going to laugh when I tell you this. They actually, are uhh.. coming."

Alice chortled and wiped a fake tear from under her eye. "Oh, Sirius. You were right, that was indeed, rather hilarious."

The rest of the girls chuckled and Slughorn smiled, which actually looked like a weird grimace of some sort.

The door burst open and Peter, James, and Remus walked in with cheesy grins etched on their faces.

The girls didn't buy it one bit, but did not say anything. The sooner this detention started, the sooner it ended.

"Alright, then. That's everyone. Well, all I'm really asking you to do is to clean out and wash those cauldrons over there," He made a gesture to a pile of dirty cauldrons, "that's it really. Should be quick. And sorry to say that I must go, though I trust you completely." He looked at the boys with an expression that they could not figure out. "Oh, one more thing. It is very important that you do a good job cleaning the cauldrons out. The mixing of potions could be… disastrous." And with that, he left.

Sirius snorted. "Disastrous? Please."

"I don't know, it could be!" Peter squeaked.

Lily agreed, "Yeah, we're only first years. There is not much that we know about mixing Potions."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Lily tried not to make eye contact with James. On the other hand, Marlene desperately tried to make eye contact with Sirius.

Everyone stood, staring at the cauldrons, waiting for someone to say something.

Rani laughed. "Well, staring at the cauldrons isn't going to make them clean. And we can't use magic. There are obviously a lot of cauldrons here, so how about we split up to get it done faster."

She surprised everyone, and they just stared at her. She sighed and continued.

"James and Lily, Marlene and Sirius, Remus and Alice, and Peter and I. Is that alright?" Again, silence.

"Did someone put a silencing charm in here?" Rani questioned.

She earned a laugh from Remus.

"Sounds good, Rani."

_Rani totally has something coming. James? Really? _

Lily sighed heavily. This is going to be a long night.

Marlene and Sirius were the first to gather a few cauldrons.

"Okay, Sirius. How about you wash the cauldrons, and I'll dry them?"

"Yeah, okay sure."

Remus and Alice were the next to gather their cauldrons, and did what Marlene and Sirius decided to do.

Rani did the washing, and Peter did the drying.

James and Lily avoided eye contact.

James began washing, and Lily waited for him to finish, so she could dry the cauldrons.

After about ten minutes, Sirius was having trouble with a particular cauldron.

"The Potion! It's stuck! It-won't-come-AHHHH!" Sirius accidentally launched the cauldron backwards, hitting unsuspecting Peter in the back of the head.

Peter fell forward, and Rani went with him.

A sponge went flying out of her hand and hit Alice.

Alice assumed Remus had thrown the sponge and dumped water over his head.

Remus went to throw a bar of soap at Alice, when she ducked.

The bar of soap hit Lily square in the face, and she bent the faucet upward, spraying James to no end.

Marlene burst out laughing at what was unfolding in front of her. She whirled around, only to slip in the forming puddle of water, and landed on Sirius.

Sirius groaned, but laughed and pushed her off of him.

Rani attempted to get up and turn off the running sink but tripped on Remus and spilled cauldrons all over the place.

Water continued to spread about the classroom as the group lay on the ground, laughing and splashing in the soapy water.

James was finally able to turn off the sink, but slipped on a soap bar and crashed into Lily as she tried to get up, and they both slid across the soapy floor.

This gave Sirius a good idea.

He used the counter top to stand up and put two sponges on the bottom of his shoes.

"SPONGE SKATING!" He shouted, as if he had found the cure to Splattergoit.

The rest of the group put sponges on their own shoes and began to slide around on the soapy floor.

These made cauldron cleaning much more fun.

Remus would fill a cauldron with water and pass it to Alice, who would scrub the cauldron, who would pass it to Peter who would dump out the water. Peter would slide across the classroom and hand it to Marlene who would rinse off the cauldron. Marlene would slide to Sirius who would dry off the cauldron who would pass it to James. James would toss the sparkling cauldron to Lily who would put the clean cauldrons into the storage shelf. After a cauldron made it into the shelf, they would all try to do a 360 turn and see who would be able to land on their feet. All of these was done while wearing sponges on their shoes.

After that, they would repeat.

When all of the cauldrons were clean, they wrapped themselves in towels had contests to see who could roll across the classroom the fastest. Thus, drying the floor.

The group took a satisfied look at the beautiful Potions classroom. The floors were practically shining, and the cauldrons had not a spot of potion or soap left in them.

They turned off the light and left the classroom, laughing and recalling the events that had just taken place, all the way to their common room.

All grudges on one another were forgotten.

Nobody noticed that detention had ended two hours ago.

**End of year one. **

**What did you think guys? I kind of wished I was in that detention class while writing this.. Rate and Review please! I know I said I was only doing years 1, 5, and 7, but I want to do year two. So I'll see where that goes. Thanks for reading! **

**~Ri Potter **


	5. Chapter 5 Werewolves

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't written in a while. You can blame the flu for that one. Anyways, this is Year 2. Expect the next chapter posted next weekend! Thanks! **

**~Ri Potter**

***Thump** * Sirius moaned as he rolled off the side of his bed in his sleep. He sat up, grabbed his pillow, and glided his hand over his bed looking for his stuffed bear.

"Argh!" Sirius stood up and looked around at the other sleeping boys.

"WHO TOOK MR. FUZZYPANTS?"

Remus almost fell off the bed himself as he attempted to clean out his ears, thinking he misheard Sirius. "Whaaaat?" He yawned.

"I SAID- who took Mr. Fuzzypants?"

"Mr. Fuzzypants?" Remus asked, groggily.

"Yes, my bear!" Sirius exclaimed.

James burst out laughing, clutching his side.

Peter continued sleeping.

"I have taken something precious from each of you for special emergencies, like this one. If Mr. Fuzzypants is not returned to my bed in 45 seconds, each of them will bite the dust. I will turn around if you would like to keep your identity protected."

Remus's mouth fell open. He had only one thought. His precious chocolate stash. James looked around for his broom.

At this, Peter awoke, startled.. "Aw come on guys, give it back. He took something precious!"

Sirius turned around and started counting down.

A brown bear that was missing an eye flew through the hair and hit him in the back of the head, ruffling his black hair.

"Mr. Fuzzypants!" Sirius cheered, in pure bliss.

"Funny. Now give us our stuff back." James said, wondering what he took.

"Oh, I never said I'd give it back. Please, who do you think I am? I just said I wouldn't destroy it." Sirius smiled.

The other boys frowned at him, and Peter's stomach growled.

"YAY FOOD!" Sirius danced out of the room, but not without fixing his hair in the mirror.

The group sat in the Great Hall, stuffing their mouths with food.

Remus seemed as though he was dreading something.

James had his attention on a certain red headed girl sitting a few seats away.

He sighed.

"James. James. James- stop she's looking! James!" Sirius slapped him in the face.

James snapped out of it and ran his fingers through his messy hair and turned back towards the group.

His face lit up.

"Hey guys! You know what we should do tonight? We should use the invisibility cloak and explore the castle! Maybe there are some passageways!"

James, Sirius, and Peter began talking about what they might find when Remus started getting nervous.

"Uh-I-um I can't. Tonight is bad- for me. My Mum is sick- and I have to take-take care of her." He stuttered.

James made a weird face, as if he didn't believe it, and Remus started to panic.

"Yeah, sure, Rem. That's fine. Maybe next week?"

Remus was thankful they didn't ask questions and they left the Great Hall.

Later that night, the three boys sat in their beds.

"I feel bad for Remus. His poor mum." Peter whimpered.

"I wonder if his mum is actually sick." James wondered out loud.

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left-" Sirius began.

"What do you mean?" Peter interjected.

"-are you talking about?" Sirius finished his sentence.

"What I mean is- didn't he seem a bit nervous?" James sat up and asked them directly.

"Well I'd be a bit nervous too if my mum was-" Peter started

This time James interjected.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. We'll just have to see." He stated, not wanting his friends angry with them.

And they fell asleep.

The next morning Remus was not in any of his classes.

The group sat in Potions. Slughorn didn't even call Remus's name during attendance.

Peter started to think Remus was dead.

Lily walked towards the three boys with her hands on her hips, her red hair flowing behind her.

"Oh, hello, Lily-Flower, my dear." Sirius greeted her, sarcastically.

"Where's Remus?" She demanded.

Peter looked anywhere but at Lily.

"Why do you ask?" Sirius questioned.

"Actually, we aren't exactly sure. We-" James started

"How can you call him your friend? You don't even know where he is?" Lily practically shouted, her emerald eyes igniting like flames.

"Well actually honey bunches, we-" Sirius shot back

"Forget it!" Lily shouted, and walked away.

"What a mean girl. " Peter watched her walk away.

"She's right, you know. We should have been there for Remus. I can barely call myself his friend if we don't even know where he is." James said softly, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"He's right. Remus seemed troubled yesterday." Peter reminded them.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are right. We should ask him about it." Sirius stated.

"Definitely. But wait- he is gone pretty often, you know. Not just today." James reminded them, calmly.

Peter's eyes lit up in understanding, something that was not seen too often.

"You're right James!" He squeaked, "he's gone almost every month!"

"Wait a second, Pete." Sirius interrupted, thinking. "He is gone. Every month."

"Every month? What's the chance of his mum being sick every single month?" James asked the other two boys deep in thought.

"Maybe his mum isn't sick. Maybe it's him." Peter stated quietly, shocking the other two boys.

"What kind of disease makes you sick every single month?" Sirius questioned.

"I can think of one. But it's pretty rare. And you have to be infected- it's not hereditary, I don't think." James stated, slightly shocked.

"Well what is it?" Peter asked, slightly shaken.

"Lycanthropy." James whispered.

"Lycanthropy?" Peter asked, a little too loud.

"Sssh! I've heard of that! Isn't it when you've been bitten by a werewolf, so you become one?" Sirius asked James, even though he knew the answer.

"Are you saying that Remus is a werewolf?" Peter asked, shocked.

"No I'm not. Like I said it's quite rare and-" James started, but was interrupted by his own cough. Whispering was making his voice hoarse.

"-and we should really look into it before we question him like that." James finished, looking at the other two boys for a reaction from either of them.

Sirius finally spoke. "If it's true, that he's a werewolf I mean, poor Remus. That's horrible. He doesn't deserve that."

James agreed. "It's supposed to be pretty horrible. It never goes away and you don't even keep your head when you become a werewolf. I guess you could kill your own brother and not even know."

"Wow. That's-that's-horrible." Said Peter, his voice breaking.

"Yeah. But remember, we don't even know for sure if he is a werewolf. And Remus doesn't know we suspect anything. So we have to act the same as we always do. Remus wouldn't want us feeling sorry for him, I know that much." Sirius reminded them.

The bell rang and the three boys grabbed their bags and left the classroom, not even knowing what Slughorn was talking about the entire class period.

Later that night, the three boys sat in the common room, looking at the fire and talking quietly to each other.

Whispers could faintly be heard.

"Remember," James started "Remus doesn't know we suspect anything so we have to be-" he was cut off by the portal swinging open.

The three boys were silent as they looked at the limping figure climbing through the portal.

The sandy haired boy limped towards the stairs. In the light of the fire, a deep gash could be seen running down the side of his face, and another just under his elbow.

Remus recognized the three figures sitting on the couches and stood in shock. The color drained from his face.

"Remus, are-are you okay?" the smallest of the three asked, his voice thick with concern.

"What? Oh. These? It's nothing- I just had an accident on the way back from the-" Remus searched for words, panicking.

"Remus. We know." Sirius stated.

Remus's face drained and he, once again, searched for words. So he decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked them, still shaking.

"We know that you're a- well that you have- werewolf." Peter stuttered.

Remus froze, and tears started to form in his eyes. His friends. He had been so lucky that he was able to keep his lycanthropy a secret. It was strange for a werewolf to have friends. An outcast. That's what he was. That's what he's about to be. He won't even be able to get an education, now. His worst nightmare was coming true. He would have to leave. Immediately.

"Oh. I'll go and uh- get my stuff. I'll go to Dumbledore. You won't have to worry about being with someone so disgusting and dangerous anymore." Remus croaked, tears sliding down his cheeks.

He turned and ran up the steps to their dormitory.

The boys looked at each other and raced up the stairs after Remus.

They cornered him while he was packing his trunk.  
>Remus looked confused, and then scared. He was afraid of what they would do. Tears stained his pillowcase and he attempted to wipe them away with his sleeve.<p>

"Remus, why are you leaving?" Peter asked, much like a small boy.

Sirius reached out and started unpacking Remus's suitcase.

James flipped over his pillowcase and lay out the blanket on Remus's bed.

Remus was shocked. He looked from boy to boy. Utter confusion was visible on his face.

"How- how can you still want me here? I'm a monster." Remus blurted out.

"You? A monster?-" James began

"Ickle Remypoo?" Sirius interrupted

"-I don't think so. Your heart is in the right place. It's not your fault you have a- furry little problem." James said, comforting Remus.

Sirius slapped a hand on his back. "Of course we still want you here Remus! You're one fourth of what we are!"

"It's actually kind of cool!" Peter blurted out, before he could think of what he was saying.

New tears started to form in Remus's eyes. Tears of happiness, which he desperately attempted to wipe away, humiliated. These were his friends. His best friends.

"We're like a pack, Remus. We watch out for each other." James smiled at him.

"Yeah! We're like- the fab four!" Peter chimed in.

There was a silence and it was as if a record scratched.

"The fab four? Really Pete?" Sirius asked in between laughter. "That's just- I don't even know."

"Pete's right. We need a name!" James tried not to make Peter feel bad about the horrible name idea.

Peter looked over at James in confusion, he was right?

"How about the Hogwarts Homeboys?" Peter attempted, but failed.

"Pete. Please just- just stop!" Sirius was laughing too hard.

Even Peter laughed at his horrible idea this time.

Remus was still in shock about still being there.

Finally Remus spoke.

"How about something like, hmm, The Marauders? You know like-"

"IT'S PERFECT!" Sirius rose and danced around the room.

"Remus, I was just wondering- what happens when you're a werewolf?" James asked, choosing his words carefully and not trying to pry.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But I'll try." Remus began.

He had the complete and undivided attention of the other marauders.

"When the full moon comes out, I have to stay far away from the other students or other people, so that I don't hurt anyone. I can control myself around animals, but not humans. I just have the urge to bit and scratch at everything. But I stay locked up in the shrieking shack so I-"

"The h-haunted shrieking shack?" Peter asked, afraid.

Remus laughed a little.

"It's not actually haunted. The noises people hear are actually me, as a wolf. Anyways, I have to bite and scratch myself, since I'm so lonely and dangerous." He paused and let out a sigh, "When I transform, it feels like all of my bones are being broken and rearranged inside of me, and I can feel my skin stretching over my large and bony body, and my whole mindset changes. I do things that I would never do as myself."

Sirius patted him on the back and gave him a small and somewhat forced smile.

"It all started when I was young, and my father angered a man- well actually, I would hardly call him a man." His fisted clenched up and his knuckles turned white "He's what I would call a monster. He turns children into werewolves and hopes to start an army. It's horrible. People like us are hated. Nobody wants to be around us, or hire us. But I don't really want to get into that." Remus stopped as if he said too much, and it seemed as if he was fighting tears.

James was looking at the crackling fire, in deep thought.

"Say Remus," Peter squeaked, "what if you had animal friends that you could play with while you transformed?"

The boys sat there for a while, thinking.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be so bad, but the animals around here don't exactly-" He paused "play with werewolves."

"Oh, alright. Just asking." Peter said, quietly.

"We better go up to bed, it's been a long day." Sirius spoke up, finally.

The boys walked up to bed, each caught up in their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dream

**BUM BA DA DUM RI POTTER HERE! New chapters! Expect one every weekend, and if I don't upload I probably have splattergoit. OH KAY! And thank you to my reviewer for taking the time to give me feedback!:) ****Bye guys! **

**~Ri Potter~**

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**_

_The sky was like a black curtain with holes cut into it, revealing spots of luminous light. He was walking. His right hand clasped firmly onto his broom. Girls were giggling and whispering and boys were smirking and pointing as he walked by. He ruffled his hair and continued walking. _

_Up ahead he saw a girl with long, dark red hair flowing in the wind running. He sprinted after her, and seemed to be there in a flash. _

_He called her name but she didn't turn._

_He tried to poke her in the back with his broom and yet, she still didn't turn. _

_**Why wasn't she turning around?**_

_He continued following her and noticed she was walking towards the dark forest. He stopped, but immediately sped up and caught up to her again. _

"_Oy! Evans!" _

_No good. He took a look at her face. Her pale skin shown in the moonlight, and her green eyes appeared to be glazed over. _

_**Wait a second. Moonlight. That's why it's so bright. But hang on- moonlight. What do I know about moonlight? **_

_His heart appeared to stop and his face got hot. _

"_EVANS! EVANS, NO! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"_

_She continued walking towards the forest. He reached for her arm to grab but his hand went right through it. _

_**What the-**_

_A howl followed by a whimper could be heard from the depths of the dark forest. _

_He tried a different method._

"_You- you can't go in there!-' he whimpered-'it's against the rules! And- and you hate breaking the rules! You'll be expelled!" He continued to chase after her._

_They came to the entrance of the dark forest. She looked both ways and headed through thick trees. _

_He followed quickly, still shouting her name. _

_She slowed to a stop. _

_A large, drooling, werewolf was standing in front of them. She looked up at the werewolf, which immediately turned into a bloodied Remus, laying unconscious on the forest floor._

_James screamed and Lily bound his body to a stretcher and started to exit the forest. James ran after her. _

"_Evans? How- How did you know?"_

_He asked, but knew she couldn't here him. His arms became tingly and he looked more solid. _

_Suddenly, she whipped around and glared at him in disgust. _

"_How did I know? You knew! Why weren't you here to help him? He sits there suffering while you flaunt your broom like an arrogant toe rag? DID YOU HEAR ME? You call yourself his friend. You're nothing but an insufferable dirtbag." She spat in his face._

"James? James!" Peter's scared voice found it's way into James' dream.

James woke up, clutching his head with both hands.

"He's fine, Pete."

_What Lily said in my dream was true. We're horrible friends for not doing anything and just letting Remus suffer. _

"James, you slept in and missed breakfast so Peter brought you some food."

Peter reluctantly handed James a plate of eggs, bacon, muffins, toast, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

James saw the look in Peter's eye and handed him a blueberry muffin and a chocolate chip muffin, which Peter thankfully accepted.


	7. Chapter 7 Mistakes in Herbology

"We should go to herbology."

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright, class. Today we'll be collecting Bubotuber pus. It is very valuable, but when undiluted it can cause large, painful, yellow boils to erupt. So, everybody get some dragon-hide gloves on!"

"Ew." Peter whispered.

"Find a partner, everyone! One partner will squeeze the swellings of the plant, and the other will catch the bubotuber pus in a bottle."

"Easy enough. Pete, you can be the pus catcher!" Sirius chortled and threw a large bottle at Peter.

Remus chuckled and walked towards James.

"Which do you want to do?" Remus asked him, kindly.

James wasn't paying attention. He remembered his dream from last night and felt bad for Remus.

"I said, which do you want to do?" Remus was tapping his foot.

James still wasn't paying attention.

"That's it," Remus said. "you're catching the pus." And threw a bottle at James' head and walked away laughing.

James snapped out of it and laughed along with him.

"Begin!"

Remus squeezed the plant and James caught the strong smelling, yellow-green liquid in the bottle.

"That was too easy!" James taunted him.

"One speed only, James!" Remus joked.

Remus squeezed it again and James caught burst after burst of yellow-green pus.

Somehow, Peter had ended up on the ground, covered in boils.

Remus squeezed the plant and James lept to capture the burst, but tripped on a squealing Peter.

"Ouch!"

"OOF!"

The burst of pus hit an unsuspecting Lily. Right on the side of her face.

She screamed and clutched her face, running out of the classroom, followed by the Herbology Professor.

"Well, James, that puts the number of times you have put Lily into the hospital wing up to two!" Sirius attempted to joke.

James was still laying on the ground, frozen in shock.

Let's just say, that was the last time second years collected Bubotuber pus.


	8. Chapter 8 Blonde girls and Animagi

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm a horrible being. This story wasn't exactly heading in the direction I was hoping for, so this chapter will be changing stuff around. This is probably going to be a short chapter in year two, and then I'm going to go right into year 3. :) Thanks for all your patience! Review please! **

**~Ri Potter **

**Year 2 continued: **

**Later that night **

~ James lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. On the bed next to him, Peter was eating a pumpkin pasty and looking around at his friends, fidgeting slightly. Sirius was sitting on the floor, eating Every Flavored Beans. When he found a particularly disgusting flavored bean, he would give it to Peter. Remus was attempting to read a book, noticing and chuckling slightly at his friend's antics every once in awhile.

Despite laughing at his friends, worry was eating him inside.

Sirius stopped looking through the box of beans and looked directly at Remus.

"Tonight is a full moon."

"Yeah."

Peter dropped the bean that was currently in his hand and followed Sirius's gaze towards Remus.

"There has got to be something we could do!" He squeaked.

Remus met eyes with Peter and hastily looked away.

James cleared his throat and sat up.

"I've been looking into it, Remus. Lycanthropy, I mean. And well- you know werewolves don't hurt animals. What if we were to- well what if we became- animals."

"That's impossible." Sirius said, though it was more of a question.

"Animagi." James whispered, suddenly fearful of being overheard.

"Mcgonagall!" Peter choked out, catching on.

"It's really difficult to do, and it takes loads of time, but I know we can do it. We're really good at transfiguration." James started

Peter looked at his feet.

"And we could help you, Pete." James comforted his friend.

Sirius's face lit up at the idea of being able to become an animal at will.

Remus finally spoke.

"It's extremely difficult and dangerous, mind you. And don't think that i'm going to let you risk your lives for one second."

"We are doing it whether or not we have your permission, Remus." Sirius said, boldly.

Remus looked taken aback for a second, but recovered.

"I'll look into it." was all Remus whispered.

The rest of the Marauders grinned.

**-Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory-**

Rani sat on her bed, twirling an almost-white lock of hair on her finger, with a glazed over look in her ocean-blue eyes.

"I'm going to go to Beauxbatons." She spoke in a dreamy voice.

"Oh. Well er- we'll certainly miss you, Rani." Marlene awkwardly answered, not really ever being close to Rani.

Rani nodded and smiled, leaving the dormitory with an owl on her shoulder and a trunk being dragged behind her.

"Awkward." Alice said, smiling.

Lily laughed. "We weren't ever really close to her, but she's a nice girl. She'll be fine in Beauxbatons."

The other girls nodded.

Alice looked as though this was the right moment to get something off her chest.

"I heard that there's a new girl coming, too! I assume she'll be sharing a dormitory will us. I hope she's nice." She said, thoughtfully and awaiting the reactions of the other two girls.

"Really?" Marlene suddenly became interested. "What else do you know?"

"Not much. I hear she's coming from Beauxbatons, funny enough." Alice replied.

"Hmm." was all Lily said, thoughtful. "I wonder when she'll be here."

As if on cue, a girl stepped into the doorway.

"Weird timing." Marlene whispered.

A tall, curly haired blonde with shockingly blue eyes stood in the doorway.

Her rose colored lips curved into a smile.  
>"Hello! My name is Mary McDonald. I guess i'll be sharing a room with you from now on!" her voice was very unlike Rani's. It didn't seem dreamy at all, but kind nonetheless.<p>

She seemed nice enough.

Alice was the first to rise.

"Hello! I'm Alice Prewett. And this is Marlene McKinnon," She gestured to a brunette walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Marlene smiled at her.

"-and this is Lily Evans." The petite redheaded girl smiled from where she was sitting.

"Do you need any help getting everything unpacked?" Alice asked.

"I think i'm okay." Mary smiled at their kindness. "Actually wait-" she frowned slightly "do you think you can help me around the school? This place is huge, and honestly- the stairs move." she said laughing.

"Of course!" all three girls said at once.

"It's not that late right now, actually. Get your schedule out and we'll show you around!" Lily stood up, smiling at the girls.

Mary abandoned her unpacked trunk and followed the girls out of the common room.

Four boys sat in the Room of Requirement reading through every book available on animagi.

"Of course we'd have to be unregistered." James said smiling.

"That's not so bad." Sirius laughed, a glint of up-to-no-good in his grey eyes.

Remus sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"I know you guys want to help me, but I just want you to know that this is going to be both dangerous and difficult. Not to mention we'll be breaking over a dozen rules.." Remus started

"We know." The other boys answered immediately.

"We're doing this for you, Remus. After all you've been through, you deserve it." Peter surprised everyone with this statement and Sirius nodded in agreement.

And so it began.

"This is the great hall!" Alice practically shouted.

Lily began talking about the history of the great hall, how the ceiling was enchanted to look light the night sky, and about the house elves and feasts, but Marlene cut her off.

"Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner. All in here." She smiled.

The girls showed Mary where the different houses sat and where Dumbledore stood.

Lily led the other three girls out of the great hall and started walking towards the dungeons to show Mary the potions classroom, her favorite class.

She looked behind her to make sure the girls were still there and kept walking.

All of a sudden, four figures appeared out of nowhere.

Mary gasped, and the groups collided.

"Hullo ladies" James ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

Lily frowned and tried to get around him.

"I see you've been looking for us. Not to worry. I'll make it easy for you, Evans. Yes, I'll go out with you." James smirked at her now red face.

She laughed menacingly. "This may come as a bit of a shock to you, but you can't have any girl you want! I'm not clay in your hands! NO!" she spat, flames dancing in her eyes.

His grin faltered slightly.

Peter recoiled and Remus tried not to make eye contact. When Lily is on a rage, you run.

Peter seemed to remember this, because he ran as fast as his chubby legs could take him. Sirius finally noticed Mary, who was awkwardly standing next to Marlene, watching the fight.

He walked towards her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow, looking hopefully at the other girls to tell him to remove his arm. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to notice.

Marlene tensed up when Sirius put his arm around Mary, which went unnoticed by others. She knew that Sirius played with girls. But, she couldn't help but love him. He was mysterious, hilarious, loyal, kind, and got good marks, too. Her eyes got lost in his, and her heart practically melted when she saw him laugh. Seeing him flirting with other girls made her tense up and want to cry.

No. He could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't his fault she was hopelessly in love.

But she couldn't help but dream that he would look at her the way James looked at Lily. Now more than ever, she somehow felt connected with James. She would have to talk to Lily. She didn't want James to feel the pain she felt.

Love sucks.

She was jolted back to planet earth when she saw Lily's red hair as the petite girl ran past James. James looked slightly hurt, but attempted to cover it up.

Sirius was now next to James, and Mary was following Lily. She gave Alice a questioning stare, but the short haired brunette merely held up a finger and ran after Lily.

Marlene looked at Sirius one last time, despite what her brain was telling her.

His grey eyes met hers and made her knees weak, but she just couldn't look away.

He gave her a small smile, but had much more feeling in his eyes.

She turned quickly and found her legs carrying her after Lily, but her heart was back with Sirius.

Lily was cursing James under her breath, but when she noticed the confused stares coming from the other three girls she stopped and gave a small smile, running her hands through her dark red hair.

The two groups of second year Hogwarts students made their way back to their dormitories, their heads crammed with thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9 A disgrace to the family name

**I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS AHHH **

**Disclaimer: I do indeed own Harry Potter. In a fabulous, wonderful, supermegafoxyawesomehot dream. Sadly, in "real life" I do NOT own Harry Potter. So give JK the credit she deserves. **

**Year 3 :) I feel like I would probably be in love with James, Sirius, or Remus, okay maybe everyone, if I went to Hogwarts at that time. ;) THIS CONTAINS SWEARING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! and its a short chapter. sawwy. **

**~Ri Potter **

The four Marauders sat in their dormitory, chowing on chocolate frogs and talking about animagi.

"I bet i'm going to be a lion. Gryffindor pride!" James exclaimed, jumping up and scattering chocolate frogs everywhere.

Remus chuckled "I sure hope not! It'd be very unusual to see a lion roaming around the grounds of a wizarding school."

"Not in Pigfarts!" Peter exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Pigfarts?" Sirius asked, choking on a chocolate frog.

"Yeah. It's on Mars. And the headmaster is a talking Lion named Rumbleroar." Peter rambled, his blonde bangs falling over his eyes, making his face unreadable.

"Rumbleroar sounds an awful lot like Dumbledore." Remus commented humorously, in the middle of pulling out a chocolate frog card. ("Agrippa! Been needing this one.")

"Where did you hear that, Pete?" James asked, politely

"Xenophilius. But I bet he's-" Peter started his sentence.

"-yeah well Xeno is a nutter, if you ask me." Sirius interrupted, stuffing two chocolate frogs into his mouth at once shortly after.

"You're right. I overheard him saying something about Wrackspurts and Crumple Horned Snorkacks today in the corridor." Remus agreed, attempting to catch a particularly jumpy chocolate frog.

Peter chortled. "You're all right. But one day Crumble Horn Wacksquirts or whatever will take over and we'll all be wrong."

This got everyone laughing, and Peter smiled wider.

The four boys made their way down to the great hall for lunch and began to eat when an owl flew to the gryffindor table.

"THAT'S A HOWLER!" "Oh no!" gasps were heard from all around the great hall and every student anxiously watched to see who the poor soul to receive the letter was.

The large, red, envelope fell right onto the plate of none other than Sirius Black.

"Should have known." he muttered.

He had won attention from the entire Great Hall, and the letter started to steam and expand.

He reached out and picked it up, ripping it open with a single tear.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BRING SUCH SHAME TO THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK, YOU BLOOD TRAITOR! JUST LOOK AT WHO YOU ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH! I DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY NAME-"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"-YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED!"

The Great Hall froze, including Sirius.

A loud cackle was the last thing that came from the letter, and it lit on fire and vanished.

"I-I-What am I going to do. Don't get me wrong, I knew this was coming, but where the hell am I supposed to go now?" he ran a hand through his black hair, a reminder of his family, and let out a sigh.

"You could live with me. I'll owl my parents right now. They love you." James comforted him.

"I-really, James? That's asking so much." Sirius couldn't possibly do that to his family.

James grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag and neatly wrote a message.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Today, Sirius's family disowned him for being a blood traitor by sending a howler in the middle of lunch! We're only in our third year, and he has nowhere to live. Do you think he could live with us? Again, he's got nowhere to go. Please?_

_Much Love and Awaiting your reply, _

_James _

James anxiously rolled up the parchment and looked at his friends.

"C'mon Sirius, let's go take this to the owlery." Sirius rose and followed his friend.

Peter and Remus gave them reassuring smiles and they watched them leave. The two boys ate in silence until Peter spoke up.

"Imagine. Being disowned by your family in front of the whole school and having nowhere to live." Peter whimpered, gulping down pumpkin juice uneasily.

"I know. My Mum left my father and I, but this is totally different. I really hope James's parents say yes." he also drained his goblet and looked nervously towards the door in which Sirius and James had departed.

"They'll say yes." James said confidently, a rolled up bit of parchment and a nervous Sirius Black at his side.

"James, are you sure? It's so much to ask, and our families don't really get along. And of course there's still-" Sirius rambled sadly.

"No. They'll say yes." he tied the letter to his owl and watched it fly away, not a trace of doubt in his voice.

James's face suddenly split into a wide grin.

"What? What happened? James?" Sirius waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow!" James laughed and hi-fived Sirius. Both nervous and excited for what was yet to come.

**Thanks for reading everyone!:) I'll post as soon as I can, but i'll be on vacation, so i'm not sure how that'll work. Happy Easter!:) Eat lots of chocolate. Not as much as Remus but-**

**i'm rambling. Like the AVPM reference? hahah. Thank you all! **


	10. Chapter 10 Dates

**Still year 3! I appreciate those of you who have stuck with me! Please feel free to review and tell me what you want to see! Or any other ideas for fanfictions. Thank you and enjoy! **

**~Ri Potter **

Sirius sat in the Gryffindor common room playing exploding snap with Remus while James was tossing a snitch up in the air repeatedly and Peter was eating a sandwich and watching the game in awe.

The portal hole opened and a woman with black hair pulled into a tight bun, and pursed lips entered. The room fell silent.

"MINNIE!" Sirius cheered, running towards her.

Her lips remained pursed, but the corners of her mouth were slightly upturned into a smile.

"Sirius Black, I am going to have to ask you to accompany me to the headmaster's office."

Whoever's attention was not on them before was on them now.

"I'll come too, Minnie! If it makes you less afraid of going alone!" James shouted from the other side of the common room.

She glared at him but amusement shone in her eyes. Sirius followed her out of the portal hole and to Dumbledore's office.

"Pepper Imps" She spoke clearly.

_Pepper Imps? Dumbles really is a loon. _

Sirius thought. The gargoyles sprang to life and leapt out of the way. A spiral staircase appeared and Sirius leapt onto it.

When he entered the office, the first thing he noticed was a beautiful red bird sitting on a perch, which he immediately recognized as a phoenix.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the seat facing Sirius at the desk, and gave him an ever-so-familiar penetrating look, with a twinkle in his incredibly light blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

Sirius looked from Dumbledore to McGonagall waiting patiently (which was very unlike him) to see why he was there in the first place.

"Did you or did you not receive a howler yesterday in the great hall?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Sirius thought about this for a second.

_Why do they care? Why would they want to know? They can't send me back there! _

"You're not in trouble."

He looked from McGonagall to Dumbledore and cleared his throat.

"I did."

"Who was the sender?"

Silence. Anger rippled through Sirius's body as he spoke.

"Mother."

The way his teeth clenched and eyes went cold when he spoke her name did not go unnoticed by Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at him closely through his spectacles and chose his words carefully.

"I am aware that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were more than happy to allow you to live with them during the summer holidays but unfortunately, the ministry was notified by someone," he frowned slightly "and it was decided by the ministry that you cannot leave your home until you are of age."

Sirius kicked his chair over and stood up angrily.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! AND I KNOW IT WASN'T YOU WHO DECIDED THIS, BUT THE THINGS MOTHER DOES ARE ABUSE! I CANNOT STAY THERE ANY LONGER!YOU KNOW THE TYPE OF PEOPLE I LIVE WITH!" he roared, thinking of how he has had 'Crucio' used on him on more than one occasion.

Writhing in pain on the floor while his brother screamed and cried and tried to make the pain stop.

"_A shame to the ancient and noble house of black. You are a blood traitor! A worthless disgrace! CRUCIO!" _

_It was as though a million knives were being stabbed into his body repeatedly, every horrible thing that has ever happened to him rang in his head. He squirmed and thrashed in pain, his eleven year old body not being able to handle the pain. He was going insane. The pain was never going to stop. _

"_MOTHER, PLEASE! STOP! MUM!" _

_His brother's blurred face was barely visible through the tears in his eyes. He held his tongue, trying not to give mother the contentment. He couldn't take it and his screams filled the room. Tears were pouring down his brother's face. Barely audible through his screams were the words_

"_It will be okay! The pain will stop soon! Hold on! MOTHER STOP! PLEASE STOP IT'S HURTING HIM! IT'S DRIVING HIM INSANE! MOTHER PLEASE!" _

_She stopped the curse but the pain didn't leave him. The damage was done. He lay twitching on the floor, tears continuously pouring down his face. This was easily the worst pain he had ever felt, being both physical and mental. _

_In attempting to hold his tongue, his teeth went through his tongue, and blood poured down his face, and filled his mouth and throat._

_He began to choke on the blood in his mouth and sputtered and gasped. His mother had left, but his brother was still at his side._

_Regulus sat Sirius up and helped to wash out his mouth. He brought him pumpkin juice and sat with him while he regained his strength._

He missed his brother greatly, but he couldn't be friends with him if Regulus thought what Lord Voldemort was doing was right. But somewhere in his mind he knew he would have to try to change his brother's mind, he owed it to him.

"Believe me, Mr. Black,-" He awoke from his thoughts.

"Call me Sirius. I don't like to be called by that name." He said, coldly.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding and continued. "I am aware of the strong feelings you have against your family,-"

"they are not my family."

"Relatives by blood. However, as much as I wish to help you, your mother cannot disown you until you are of age, decided by the ministry."

"Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it." He spat.

"Understandable." Dumbledore said, calmly.

He frowned and ran out of Dumbledore's office and back into the common room, where he filled his friends in on his recent discovery.

"That's not fair!"

"I know! How can they just expect me to be able to live with those bloody b-"

"Sirius!"

"-they might just have to cart me off to St. Mungos after a week. That is, if mother doesn't kill me first."

"You're thirteen, Sirius. Since your birthday is June 23, they should let you move with James before the summer after your sixth year."

"I can't stay that long!"

"You're going to have to. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you can come stay a couple weeks at my house, Siri!" Peter piped up.

"Thanks, Pete. But I don't think my parents will let me leave." He frowned. "and don't call me Siri." He joked.

They all laughed, which lightened the mood.

"Oi! Evans!" James looked up at the red haired girl entering the common room with her arms full of books.

"What, Potter?" She spat, obviously in a hurry.

Against his better judgment and earning an eye roll from Remus, a snicker from Sirius, (Peter was too busy being completely captivated by his every move to have a reaction), he spoke up.

"Be my date to Hogsmeade?"

"No."

And with that she made her way up to the dormitory.

"Bummer."

Remus chuckled lightly and smacked James on the back. "Maybe next time."

"HOGSMEADE! AH! I FORGOT!"

"Sirius. How could you forget? You've been talking about it for months!"

He pulled his hair in exasperation. "I know! Ah I need a date."

Remus snorted. "Just choose one of those girls you snog in the broom closet."

"No. Those are my snogging girls. I need to choose someone from the 'date girls' category."

James raised his eyebrows. "What- you know what? I'm not even going to ask."

Just then Marlene came walking down from the girl's dormitory.

She made eye contact with Sirius, blushed furiously, and ran out of the common room as fast as she could.

"Well, there's always Marlene." "I can't ask Marlene!" Remus noticed just then that Sirius was also blushing, and tried to hide a smirk.

"Sirius, are you serious? She-"

"-yes, James. I am Sirius."

"That joke was never funny. But anyways, she's crazy about you!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!"

"SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Remus shouted, laughing.


	11. Chapter 11 Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't kill my favorite characters. So..no, I don't own Harry Potter. Ignore some random lines, they won't go away.**

Today was the day. The day of the Hogsmeade trip. Snow covered the large castle and lightly fell from the sky. Students threw snowballs at one another and trudged snow throughout the castle. Everyone was happy and anticipating the trip.

"No, Potter. My answer hasn't changed. I won't go to Hogsmeade with you!"

"Who are you going with instead?"

"That's none of your business!" She spat, but a blush was creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"JAMES POTTER YOU PIG!" She ran out of the common room but slipped on melted snow.

She squeezed her eyes shut and expected to hit the ground, but was caught by familiar strong arms. She looked up into the eyes of Remus Lupin. She noticed the scars across his face, worry visible in his eyes, and sand colored hair swept across his forehead.

She smiled but blushed furiously.

She straightened her jumper and looked up again.

"Why is it that you always catch me when I fall?"

He shrugged and smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

She laughed, "Yes, just clumsy. Thank you!"

He opened his mouth to answer when James's voice echoed out the door.

"GET SOME!"

She frowned and he looked sorry.

"See you around." She said, casting one last glare in James's direction.

Remus walked through the door.

"Harassing her isn't going to get her to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"I know. I can't resist."

"Anywaysss… did Sirius get a date yet?"

"No. He decided it was below him and he just wanted to go to Zonko's."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, it does. We better get ready."

"Did you hear about those Death Eaters?"

"Yeah. That's so stupid. I hope it doesn't last long."

The marauder's went to get into line when Regulus Black walked up to them.

He was clearly upset. "Sirius." He croaked.

"What, Reg?"

"I- you- um when you go-"

Lucius Malfoy began walking over to look for Regulus.

Regulus's eyes widened. "Just- just watch out tonight. Carry your wands with you. They're planning-"

"Regulus what are you doing associating with these blood traitors?"

Regulus still had his back to Lucius while facing the marauders. His eyes widened and he cast his eyes into Lucius's direction and walked away.

"That was strange."

"D'you think he was trying to tell us something?"

"Yeah," Remus said, "He was telling us to bring our wands and to watch out. Then he pointed to Lucius. We'd only need our wands if we were attacked. Just a guess."

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter walked to Zonko's.

After getting new prank supplies and excessive amounts of chocolate on Remus's part from Honeydukes they set off towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Lils!" James snapped out of his daydream and back to reality.

"Hello Remus!" James decided to play it cool.

"Hey Evans, d'y-" he began to stutter like a maniac when he saw how beautiful she looked. She wore tight jeans with boots and a winter coat with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. Her emerald eyes stood out and her flaming hair was lightly coated in snowflakes.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry. Do you want to come with us to the three broomsticks? It's really cold out here and it's snowing and it's warm in there and there is butterbeer which is really good and it warms you up I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to really I was-"

"Stop rambling. Yes, I'd love to." She smiled at them and walked along with them to The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Mudblood, got a new blood traitor boyfriend?" A cackle rang in their ears.

"Ignore them Li-" Remus began.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" James yelled as they turned around with their wands out.

The Marauders and Lily were outnumbered by 10 to 5.

"STUPIFY!" one of the Death Eaters cried out. **(Authors Note: Let's just call the ten bad guys Death Eaters. I know they all aren't but it's easier.)**

Sirius blocked the spell and Peter scampered away.

"Real reliable, that one." Sirius muttered.

The Death Eaters and Marauders (minus Peter, plus Lily) shot spells back and forth.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Lily knew that spell. Before she had time to look up and see who cast it she saw a bright flash. James flew backwards and onto the ground.

"JAMES!" she shrieked.

"CRUCIO!"

Lily doubled over onto the ground. It felt as though millions of knives were being thrust into her body. She wanted it to end. She wanted to die.

Tears poured freely down her face and she screamed as loud as she possibly could, trying to distract herself from the pain.  
>And as quickly as it began, the pain stopped.<p>

Her vision was blurred as she slowly rose. The death eaters were gone.

Remus was frozen on the ground, and Sirius had a body bind hex on him.

_The ground was red. Why was the ground red? There's something I'm missing._

She continued looking right and it hit her.

"JAMES!" he was unconscious, scarlet blood covering his coat and seeping into the snow, his glasses askew and his eyes closed.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" tears poured down her face once again.

She performed the counter-jinxes on Sirius and Remus and ran back to his side.

Remus sent a patronus to Dumbledore (how he was able to do this was not on Lily's mind at this time) asking for help.


	12. Chapter 12 Hospital Wing

The first thing he felt was his pounding head, his body was throbbing and he felt his limbs bound. As much as he wanted to just sleep, he knew something was wrong. James slowly opened his eyes when the pain hit him. He groaned, and heard some gasps.

_Great, people are watching me sleep._

He, once again, attempted to open his eyes. Without his glasses he could only make out shapes and figures. James was able to make out a blurred red headed girl in the bed next to him, his heart leapt at this, and was soon after able to make out Dumbledore and McGonagall.

_Where were his friends?_

James recognized the cowering and chubby figure of little Peter Pettigrew in the corner.

At once, he remembered what had happened.

"REMUS! SIRIUS! LILY!" He wailed in a hoarse voice and struggled against the bandages.

He felt his glasses being pushed into his face and he became aware that he was in a far corner of the hospital wing. James looked around silently at the people around him.

Lily had a disheveled appearance, her red hair untamed and crooked robes against her body. Her eyes were red and puffy, and though she had been crying and attempting to prop herself up in her bed. James immediately wanted to run up and comfort her, but he was bound to the hospital bed. Peter was sweating and shaking. McGonagall and Dumbledore were engaged in a quiet conversation, glancing at James and the other hospital beds on his right and across of him.

He suddenly became aware of Remus and Sirius occupying the beds facing him and Lily. Both seemingly awake, but were also bandaged and shaking.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the four looked up as best they could.

"A patronus, belonging to Remus Lupin I believe, was sent to the headmaster's office, four days ago.-'

_Four days?_

the others around him looked equally as shocked.

-where you four,-" She gestured to the beds- "were discovered outside of The Three Broomsticks, unconscious. Though we do not know the details, it is evident that there has been an attack. When you feel well enough, we hope to receive information."

"Have we really been out for three days?" Sirius croaked, shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Black." McGonagall answered.

Remus propped himself up onto his elbow. "I can tell you what happened. I remained conscious for the longest." His hoarse voice cracked out of not being used and he frowned.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Lupin."

Lily remained on her bed, her eyes glazed, puffy, and red. The sparkle in her eye seemed to be missing.

"And Miss. Evans, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked her, peering behind his half-moon spectacles.

She gave a curt nod, not meeting his eye. He frowned, not believing her.

"She's not fine." James heard Sirius's hoarse voice say. "I'm sorry Lily,-" he continued, -, but I have to tell them. She suffered the most of all of us. She had the cruciatus curse used on her-" his fists balled up and his knuckles turned white- _THE CRUCIATUS CURSE? WHO WOULD USE THE CRUCIATUS CURSE ON LILY? I'LL BET IT WAS THAT BELLATRIX BLACK. WHEN I GET A HOLD OF HER-_"and she saw all of us bound or unconscious. It was her responsibility to perform the counter-curses for Remus and I, even in the state she was in. She was the one that saw James go down." He looked at Lily, pleading in his eyes, a non-verbal apology.

She gave him a small smile and sat up onto her elbows, soon falling back down. McGonagall walked over and added some pillows behind her back, giving her a motherly smile.

The next hour or so was spent with Remus telling Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore what had happened that night, with each of them adding in their parts of the story every now and then. Lily seemed in a significantly better mood, whether it was talking about what had happened or knowing that everyone was alright that had been her feel better, James didn't know.

After the four gryffindors and the professors talked about what had happened, Madam Pomfrey notified them that Sirius and Remus would need to be in the hospital wing for only one more day, James and Lily for three. This caused outbursts from Sirius and James because of Quidditch practice, (Sirius was a beater and James a chaser) although they both knew that they wouldn't be well enough to practice. Lily remained silent and Remus nodded.

For the first day, the four just talked about what they would be missing during class, being careful not to mention what had happened. Peter visited often, giving them homework and essays that they had missed, and keeping them updated on what had happened while they were in the hospital.

After taking countless potions for different injuries, Remus and Sirius were released. The next two days were just spent with James and Lily talking and resting, mostly the latter, unfortunately for James. Although he was tired, he really wanted to talk to her.

"It was scary, James." her sudden outburst snapped him out of his thoughts. Though her voice was quiet and weak, it was clear as day to James.

"What was, Lils?"

"Just seeing Sirius, and Remus and y-you," her voice cracked. "a-and that B-Bellatrix. Using the C-crucia-" She broke into tears, her small frame shaking with sobs.

"Sh-sh Lils.-" He climbed out of his bed to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back as he spoke.- "It's alright. Don't cry. It's over now. Everyone is okay, are you okay Lils?"

She gave him a watery smile. She was beautiful even with her tear-soaked hair stuck to her face and puffy red eyes. "Y-yes." He kissed her on the top of her head, she surprisingly didn't push him off, and walked back to his bed.

The two lay in bed for awhile until Lily broke the silence.

"You're still a bloody git, you know." She laughed.

He let out a low chuckle and imitated Professor McGonagall. "Language, Miss Evans!"

**I've got some ideas for the next few chapters so they'll be posted SUPER SOON. I promise! And i'm soo sorry I didn't update in awhile! Super busy-_-**

**~Ri Potter**


	13. Chapter 13 Muggle Studies Assignment

**HOWDY! READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE! **

**This chapter will be the start of year 5. IKNOWISKIPPEDFOURIMSOSORRY.  
>What you've missed between years 3-5: Lily has turned to Severus more because she thinks James is arrogant. He is announcing his love for her and constantly asking her out which annoys her. Also, they're getting closer to becoming animagus. That's really about it. Nothing too good. <strong>

"OI! EVANS!" James walked down the hallway in between Sirius and Remus with Peter Pettigrew in tow, drawn by sheer admiration.

A small golden snitch was in his right hand, wandering a few inches before he snatched it once more, being tossed and caught repeatedly.

She ignored him and hurried down the hall with Severus Snape.

"Is she always this shy?" James asked, oblivious to her hatred.

"She's not shy, James." Remus answered, sighing.

"But why is she always with Snivellus? Why not me? I mean, just look at me-" he flashed a smile- "there's no contest in attractiveness."

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're right. Maybe you'll catch up to Snivelly one day." Sirius snorted.

James hit him on the back of the head as they turned the corner to Muggle Studies.

James and Sirius sat next to each other, coincidentally behind Lily and Marlene, and Remus and Peter sat behind Mary and Alice.

Professor Nettles, an elderly old man stood in front of the class. "Excellent. We're all here." The kids in the back strained to hear his quiet voice.

"I can't believe Evans. We were practically _friends_ in our third year!"

"And then you started to hex Snivelly even more."

"And then I started to hex Snivelly even more."

James and Sirius whispered. Lily's head cocked to the left side but other than that, it did not appear that she had even heard them."

"I've decided we're going to do a bit of a project." Everyone turned and found a partner, whispers filled the classroom.

"The partners will be chosen by me." he chuckled lightly. The whispers that had previously filled the classroom became groans.

"During the next few weeks you will be doing research on the muggle device that you and your partner will receive." He paused. "Any questions?" Silence. "Good. Here are your partners."

He picked up a wrinkled piece of parchment.

Lily straightened.

"Mr. Black and Miss. McKinnon." Sirius pumped his fist in the air and Marlene groaned. As much as she liked Sirius, completing a class assignment is not going to be easy with him as your partner.

"Miss. McDonald and Mr. Pettigrew." Mary gave Peter a small smile and he smiled back at her weakly. Mary knew that he wasn't very good in his classes, but he'd be willing to try. That would be good enough for her.

" and..." Professor Nettles coughed into the back of his hand and cleared his throat.

"The suspense is killing me." James joked.

"Sorry. Mr. Potter and Miss. Prewett." Alice smiled warmly at James. She knew he was good in his classes, and they had been childhood friends.

"Well, that leaves and ." Being prefects together, Remus and Lily had become good friends. Lily rose and walked over to Remus's table as the others began to move to their partners.

began handing out strange looking muggle devices.

A large box was dropped in front of Sirius and Marlene with the word "Monopoly" written across it. They looked at each other and shrugged. Sirius soon discovering that the box did not contain food.

I small ring with a large gemstone was dropped in front of Lily and Remus. Both smiled, already knowing what their object was.

A thin red contraption was dropped in front of Alice and James. It had two white knobs that were placed under what appeared to be a light grey screen. Both Alice and James looked utterly confused.

Lastly, a red egg shaped object was dropped in front of Mary and Peter. Mary, being a muggleborn, picked it up and cracked it open. Peter watched as she took out the light pink blob. She smiled and handed it to him, telling him about the toy and he stretched and bounced the putty.

Professor Nettles handed out the rest of the contraptions to the class and the students began to examine their muggle devices.

Lily and Remus had already began creating their presentation and key card to their "Mood Ring". Mary and Peter were working well too, as she had explained to him how the "Silly Putty" worked. Alice and James were getting absolutely nowhere on their "Etch-A-Sketch". Both being purebloods, they had to ask Lily to help them. Marlene and Sirius had found the directions on their Monopoly game and had begun to play, although they had not yet discovered why the pieces did not move on their own.


	14. Author's note SO SORRY!

This isn't an actual chapter, but I would just like to apologize for how LONG it has been since I last updated. I have been so unbelievably busy with sickness and finals and I promise for a double upload real soon! I haven't forgotten!

~Ri Potter


End file.
